


Love at first fight

by Bakuhoe_Thotsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, If you want - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Langst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, are only breifly mentioned, big fight, hopeless lance, james griffin is the guy who gets beat up, keith is a bad boy, lance gets hurt, lance is in love, pidge and hunk best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuhoe_Thotsuki/pseuds/Bakuhoe_Thotsuki
Summary: “I don’t need you protecting me lance. I’m not a child.” Keith scolds, getting defensive. Lance visibly sees keith building up all his walls faster than he can take down, and he wasn’t going to have it.“Maybe not. But whether or not you can handle your own, I will always come to protect you.” And he meant it, face set in stone, eyes firm. Keith just gaped back, because, who the hell does he think he is?Lance is no one. He’s but a boy from Cuba.





	Love at first fight

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this was made out of pure boredom and procrastination, enjoy, it is unedited so my apologies

They say that love leaves you vulnerable, it opens you up and tears you open over and over again, either showing your best self or your worst. Love is blinding, it’s harsh, yet peaceful and perfect in its own way. It’s also incredibly unpredictable. 

Lance Mcclain didn’t see himself as one to follow something so unbidden, but as he stared at the new resident badboy of their highschool beat up some no good bully, he couldn’t help but point and say, “I want that one.”

“What the fuck.” 

“Lance! What’s wrong with you?!”

Hunk and Pidge’s reassuring words touched his ears. “He just turned that guy into a bloody pulp and-and- and you- what is it exactly you want?” his big bellied hunk of a best friend exhaled sharply.

“Him.” Lance nodded, confirming it.

“You’ve lost it.” Pidge chuckled.

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t, but love does strange things to you” he smirked at his tiny friend, shooting them finger guns.

“Good luck man.”  
**  
Okay, so Lance might have picked one of the most socially inept people to ever fall for. But he was determined. 

It wasn’t easy approaching the guy, he made sure of that, but Lance over the course of his time, discovered that the guy was incredibly competitive. Sure it was childish, but the only guy or gal to be able to match the raven haired boy was Lance himself. He was just as competitive, if not more. And whether it was his blinded love or his stupidity, he created a rivalry that was to real on his part.

But it got his beloved to notice him. The quick banter filled his heart, the trash talk gave him butterflies, and the soft smiles damn near kill him. He was weaving his way through the confines of this boys caged heart. His own might be to open, it has proven difficult and an issue on many occasions, but he’s never not been sincere, he wanted this boy, and he was gonna get him. Even if it was a challenge. Like it’s not known he’s just as competitive.   
**  
Lance wasn’t one to get protective, no siry, in fact, he was probably the opposite. But…he couldn’t help himself sometimes.

“Lance! You’re a fucking idiot! You-you urgh! Are you crazy! Why would you- Are you even listening to me!” Keith yelled as he violently rubbed anti bacterial spray on a cut on lance cheek bone. 

Lance couldn’t blame himself entirely for not listening, Keith was just to pretty, he didn’t always get the chance to be up close and personal to the boy, able to count the light freckles that dusted his nose, or notice his dilated pupils in the dark pools of his eyes, so of course he was gonna bask and savour it. “Mhm,” was his dumb reply.

Keith growled in frustration, flicking the Cuban boys forehead, “Ow, what the fuck keith!” 

“Pay attention! What the hells wrong with you, getting in a fight like that, you could’ve died!” That snapped Lance out of his stupor. Not much on the words, but more so because of the voice break, he focused his eyes and noticed the unshed tears in his eyes. Keith was hurting. He caused Keith to hurt. And that hurt more than anything physical could.

“Keith…I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Don't apologize you ass! It’s to late for that now.” He huffed, assessing Lances damage. Black eye, broken lip, bloody eyebrow, broken nose, various cuts aligning his face, bruised jaw, possible concussion, scraped knuckles, sprained ankle, bruised ribs…he wasn’t the prettiest sight. Lance could see where Keith was coming from, if the roles were reversed, he wouldn’t be much different.

“I just…I didn’t like how they talked about you.”

Lance didn’t actively go looking for a fight, in fact, it wasn’t even planned. But these complete strangers, dodgey looking strangers, (that should have been his first clue) were saying some unforgivable things. And…he just couldn’t let that happen. He said a few words, they said a few back, and it only escalated form there.

“I don’t need you protecting me lance. I’m not a child.” Keith scolds, getting defensive. Lance visibly sees keith building up all his walls faster than he can take down, and he wasn’t going to have it.

“Maybe not. But whether or not you can handle your own, I will always come to protect you.” And he meant it, face set in stone, eyes firm. Keith just gaped back, because, who the hell does he think he is?

Lance is no one. He’s but a boy from Cuba.

But he wasn’t about to lose someone like Keith. 

“I don’t need your fucking help Lance! I’m not a baby.” Keith stood, dropping the first aid, “I don’t need your pity!”

“It’s not pity.” No hesitation.

“Then what is it! What else could it be, I’m all sorts of messed, I’m hard to approach and harder to interact with, I’m a loner, people only come up to me because im a charity case-“

“Stop!” Lance yelled. And he did. And just stared. 

Lance had never raised his voice at Keith, Lance had never been angry at Keith. But right now, as he listened to those words…he couldn’t help himself.

“Just stop.” Lance sighed in defeat. 

Love is unpredictable, it’s painful, and it’s a full-fledged commitment. It’s not an easy road. It’s a bumpy hill. And Lance was only about 20 feet up it.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me, tell.me. That I’m doing anything out of pity.”

Keith halted, jaw clenching and unclenching, staring at Lance, analyzing his posture, his injuries, his eyes.

“No.”

“I don’t care about your past, your present, or your future. I just want to be there in it now. Rewrite your history. Protect you-“ Lance held up a finger, indicating for keith to shut the hell up when he saw he was about to protest, “Protect you, because the main thing that’s your enemy, is yourself.”

It was quiet. For a long while. Lance let it be. It was just the two of them, in keiths bedroom. Lance having hobbled to him instead of going home. He didn’t dare disrupt it, for once, letting Keith make a move.

And he did. He moved closer and sat back down next to lance, picking up where he left off. Cleaning Lances wounds and patching him up. No talking. Working in silence. 

It stayed that way until Lances shirt was off and Keith was wrapping a bandage around his middle, “Why did you start talking to me?” he mumbled.

Lance smiled at the memory, how it was oh so long ago now, and how far they’ve come. “I wanted you.” Blunt, quiet, and a sure fire way of knowing that Lance did indeed have a concussion. Keith froze.

“W-what?!”

“Hm? Oh well…I saw you beat up that one kid and I said, I want that one.”

Keith was flabbergasted, “y-you’re absolutely insane.”

“Insane with love maybe,” 

Keith flushed, ducking his head to shield his face. “Don’t say stuff you don't mean Lance, you’re concussed, you’re gonna regret this.”

“On the contrary Keith-y, I lov-“ Lance managed to stop himself. How easy it is to speak in your mind except out loud. What was he doing? 

Clearing his throat, Lance didn’t dare finish, just letting keith go back to his work. And the other boy was definitely glad for that.

It took maybe two hours in total to patch Lance up, and by the end of it, both boys were exhausted that they just crashed. Both lying on keiths bed, ready to succumb to the sleep that’s desperately trying to grab at them.

“Goodnight mullet,” Lance hummed, dreamily.

“G’night Lance…”

Love. It comes in all sorts of shapes, sizes, personalities and people. Just like how it comes in all types of words, voices and body language. But in the end it’s all the same. It means all the same. Because that’s just what it is, Love. It just simply is. And Lance’s heart fluttered, his stomach tightened, and his smile when he slept could never be wiped.

“…I’ll always protect you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readinnnggg  
> i have an instagram! (cosplay) [something special](https://www.instagram.com/kirigou.cos/)


End file.
